Recently, nano technology is widely used in information technology, material technology, biotechnology, and the likes. When the size of a material is scaled down to nano scale, its properties will change according to its shape and size. For example, a silver nanorod or nanowire may have absorption peaks of longitudinal mode and traverse mode under surface plasmon resonance. The nanorod or nanowire with a larger aspect (length-diameter) ratio has a red-shifted absorption peak of longitudinal mode.
A silver nanowire or silver wire with a high aspect ratio has been disclosed by some research teams. However, the conventional silver nanowires have a length of several nanometers (nm) to several micrometers (μm), an aspect ratio of less than 1000 (or even less than 100), and low conductivity.
Accordingly, a novel method for preparing silver nanowires with high conductivity and a high aspect ratio is called-for.